


Trick or treat

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu and Takeru are friends and they drag Shoyou and Tooru trick-or-treating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or treat

**Author's Note:**

> My part of a small project between me and @katskii

"Hurry up, brother, or they'll eat all my candy," Natsu grabbed Shoyou's hand and started pulling him to the front door.  
"Have fun and don't come back too late," their mother reminded them, placing a big kiss on Natsu's cheek, receiving an outraged "mom!". "Now go, collect some sweets."

The door had barely closed behind Shoyou's back when he heard excited "Take-kun!", "Natsu-chan".  
"Where is Natsu-chan? I can only see a witch and a knight... Where is she?" Oikawa asked, pretending to be shocked.  
"I'm here," Natsu replied with a grin.  
"Our Natsu-chan changed into a witch? Scary!" he kept up the act, getting both Natsu and Takeru giggling. "And who could be the kinght?"  
Shouyou smiled mischeviously. "Why should I reveal my identity to a demon?"  
Oikawa gasped, offended. "I am no regular demon. I am the demon knight." He straightened his back, putting his hands on his hips, showing off his black and red costume. Shouyou had to admit it looked like he put a lot of effort into it. With a smirk on his lips he really reminded his of a dangerously smart demon. Extremely realistic horns only intensified the impression.  
Shouyou looked at Takeru's costume and saw the same level of attention to every detail as in Oikawa's outfit. His wizard's robes and staff looked like someone must have helped him prepare them. Shoyou wondered if he and Natsu had planned their matching costumes. The boy's voice brought him back to earth.  
"Weren't we going to get some candy?" Takeru asked impatiently. Natsu enthusiastically agreed with him and they went ahead, not waiting for the older boys.  
Shoyou and Tooru exchanged smiles and joined the kids.

"Trick or treat!" Takeru and Natsu called in unison with the same wide grins on their faces. They have only visited three houses before and they were already a good team.  
Tooru and Shouyou kept some distance from them, letting them be in the spotlight.  
"A witch and a wizard? How cute!" a woman standing in the doorstep said with a warm smile.  
"We're not _cute_ ," Natsu corrected her, "we're scary."  
The woman quickly responded "of course you are, now have some sweets" and brought forward a bag full of candy. "You too," she said to Shouyou and Tooru.  
"You're too kind, ma'am," Oikawa responded courtly, instantly stealing poor woman's heart.  
"Thank you but we have to go forward now," Takeru decided and pulled Oikawa's hand a little harder than necessary. He knew this would happen if Tooru was to talk with candy-givers. He gave Natsu a quick glance and they moved to the next house.

Twenty "trick or treat"s later their bags were full of candy and their faces hurt from smiling. Natsu and Takeru compared their bounties and dug into the sweets.  
"Can we have some too?" Oikawa asked the kids with a smile he used to charm people.  
"No."  
"Why are you so rude, Take-chan?"  
Natsu nudged Tooru's hand and gave him a few of her sweets. "Here, have some of mine."  
"Thank you, Natsu-chan," Oikawa said happily.  
Takeru followed suit and handed Hinata some of his.  
"Thank you, Takeru-kun." Shouyou grinned and added, "we should also do this next year."  
Natsu nodded and made clear that she wasn't going to share any more, "but then you two bring your own bags."  
"I bet Shrimpy-chan and I can get more candy than you two."  
"We will definitely get more," Takeru replied and high-fived Natsu, teaming up for next year.


End file.
